Alister Sunblade Mcginnis
=Description= ---- Like most Half-Elves, Alister inherited a mixture of both Human and Elven traits. His body type is a bit bigger than an elf, but when compared to a human he's not as stocky. The skin that covers his body was at one point normal, but after waking up in Quel’Shala and somehow being exposed to void energies, his skin has become quite pale Alister's hair, which falls down to his neck, is as dark as a crow’s feathers and is styled in a very spike like fashion . The bangs of his hair parts in two, showing just enough of his forehead. The color of his eyes were once a mystifying raven blue, however, after the exposure to void energies they’ve become dark purple. Armor Alister wears a mix between leather and chain mail armor. The armor itself appears to be rather battle worn. Many of its coloration's which range between bright red, white, and brown are rather faded. Obvious signs of stitching can also be seen on the armor, which give that view of extensive use and battle damaged. Though the armor is rather used it still provides Alister with the necessary protection and flexibility to survive most encounters. Arms His main weapon of choice is his enchanted blade Wind Strike. The blade itself would be categorized as a longsword. Wind Strike was made of the purest steel. The hilt of the blade is covered in various elven runes that carry powerful magic. Early Life Tale of Conception Alister was born in the city of Silvermoon 98 years ago. He was mothered by a human Mage named Lilith McGinnis and fathered by a High Elf named Devaran Sunblade. The couple met when Lilith had visited the High Elven city of Silvermoon. Lilith was in search of a specific tome called "Advanced Applications of Transmuation" by Calaban Sunblade. She had tried searching for the tome in the city of Dalaran, but was unable to find an actual copy. Luckily, however, a city mate informed her that the book may be located in the expansive arcane libraries of Silvermoon city, and so with that knowledge Lilith quickly made haste to the high home of the elves. Upon arrival to Silvermoon, after a somewhat tedious journey, Lilith made her way right to the grand arcane, not even stopping to rest at an inn. The only thing she had on her mind was finding that tome, nothing else, she could rest when it was found. She spent days searching for the tome, but sadly she could not find it. In her frustration, she stamped her way out of the library. Her anger consumed her so much that she was oblivious to an elven gentleman carrying a rather large stack of books was about to walk into her. With a loud crash, Lilith ran into the pile of books. The noise quickly brought her out of her focused rage. Seeing that she had just caused some stranger trouble she quickly apologized and helped pick up elve's books. The elf was a little intrigued and humored, he wondered what had caused this woman to not pay attention. To sate his curiosity, the elf asked her why she was so flustered. Lilith, looking rather embarrassed on her behalf, told the elf that she was looking for a tome called "Advanced Applications of Transmutation" by Calaban Sunblade. The elf chuckled, before informing her that she would not find that tome im the library. As would be expected, Lilith asked why she wouldn’t be able to. With a smile he told her because it was his family's book and only certain people were allowed to read it. The elf revealed that he was the son of the author, Devaran Sunblade, and that he was willing to share the tome with her. After a month of hanging around Devaran and learning about the tome, Lilith prepared to leave the city of the High Elves. However, something told her to stay. Lilith had begun to have feelings for Devaran. In the short time that they were with together they shared information about each other's lives. Both seem highly interested in the other and both seemed to fancy the other. So Andrea decided to stay with Devaran. The two would find themselves wedded after nearly two years of intimate companionship, both knew in their hearts that this was meant to be. A year later, Andrea would give Devaran a son, whom the two would name Alister Sunblade McGinnis. Early Life Even though Alister was born of mix blood, his parents raised him like any other kid. He provided a fine education that involved mathematics, language, alchemy, history, and of course lessons on the Arcane. He was an extremely bright student as well as a hard worker. Even though Alister seemed to have an excellent school life, he honestly didn't. Many students and faculty made him the target of both verbal and physical bullying. They despised him for his ' deluded blood' as they put it. They only seemed to tolerate him due to his father being a well known investigator, who on numerous occasions had solved the city of some rather difficult cases. Alister often cried to his parents about the bullying, about how he was surrounded by a pack of wolves who were always ready to pounce on him. He didn't understand why they were doing this to him. Why would they treat him like this over the sake of his blood. His parents knew the day that they had conceived Alister that he would possibly face social ostracism. Knowing this, they told him that those who acted out of malice against him were simply fools who should be ignored. Lillith and Devaran told their boy that he should be proud of what he is, that if the rest of the world would not accept him for his blood they would accept him for his hard work and who he was as an individual. The advice given by his parents did actually work. By the time he was going to graduate he had earned respect from his peers and even friendship from a few. Some still held him rather low, but unlike in the past, they never acted on it because they knew Alister would simply show that he was above them. After graduation, Alister decided to continue his education. Most when they learned of this thought he was simply going to enroll into one of the many renowned magic academies, however, they would be surprised to hear that he was going to be learning under his father. Devaran was not just revered in the city for his investigation skills, he was also held highly for his skills with both the blade and the arcane. Whenever people heard that Devaran had detained an individual they knew that he had taken that person down in an instant. His specialty was in transmutation, specifically short range and medium range self-teleportation. In a fight he would blink at every angle and side of an opponent, dishing out both martial strikes as well arcane blasts. All of these skills and more were going to be passed onto Alister. He didn't want to end up with a desk job or some sort research job, he wanted to serve his country. Alister believed that if he could become just like his father and serve his nation, just as his father had, he would earn the respect and trust of all his people. The Forging of a Hero When Alister informed his father that he wished to followed the same path that he did skepticism is all he got. Indeed, Alister had the intellect and the work ethic that was required, but he didn't have the body for it. Alister was in fact he was quite underweight for his height of 5’11, even by elf standards. During his schooling, Alister at times focused so much in his studies that he would forget to eat or even refuse to eat, always stating for an excuse that he needed to finish the days lesson even though most of the time he had already finished it weeks ago and was working on more advanced work. It also didn’t help that Alister had not once in his life carried a blade. This at first worried Devaran, but he knew even if he refused Alister would persist and would possibly try doing it by himself without anyone to watch for any safety hazards. So with no other choice, Devaran made his only child his student. As mentioned before Alister’s body was underweight. If Devaran tried to put him through the training Alister might die from sheer lack of strength and endurance. So on their first day of teaching together Devaran told his boy before the true training was to begin they would need to prepare his body. Everyday, for three years, Alister was put through the most rigorous of physical training. His daily routine consisted of long early runs, brutal strength workouts, and extensive agility training. The eating problem quickly disappeared as this progressed. Alister felt that if he didn’t get enough calories his stomach might eat itself. When Devaran felt Alister was ready for the next step, combat training was added. Swords, daggers, and Spears became Alister’s new best friends. Father and son would practice and spar with each other everyday, from sunrise to sunset, until Alister could stand toe to toe with Devaran. Devaran felt nothing but pride for his boy. In only four years Alister had made huge strides in progress. That strong work ethic that Alister had carried him from a scrawny light weight to a combat ready soldier. Even though Devaran was proud of his son, Alister still had much to learn before he was truly ready. Alister was good with a weapon, just like his father, but he still lacked the same arcane abilities that made Devaran a force to be reckoned with. Before Alister could learn how to teleport repeatedly in a fight he had to do a few other things. The first of which was inscribing onto his left arm arcane runes. These would protect Alister’s body from over usage of the teleportation spell, without that protection Alister’s body could be torn to pieces. Another thing they did was also provide a sort of storage tank for arcane energy. This would allow Alister the ability to siphon off some of his internal arcane energy into this tank for future uses, this would prove most important especially during long fights when arcane usage was extensive The second thing that he had to do was learn many new spells, most of them coming from the schools of Evocation, Transmutation, and Illusion. Once he was able to cast these spells with relative ease and speed, Alister was finally taught the combat teleportation technique that Devaran was known for. At the age of twenty six, Alister finally completed his training. However, even though his training was complete, Alister still had one thing left to do. Devaran wanted to test his son with one final spar. He gave Alister one month to prepare by himself for the fight. One month would pass, in that time Alister prepared his mind and body for the fight. He also made himself a blade, an elven rune blade called Shan’Ashal, Honorable Justice in common. The blade was made to compliment his abilities, allowing arcane energy to flow through it in order to provide a more powerful strike All of his preparation would pay off, for the duel between Alister and Devaran was intense. Blades clashed together, spells thrown about creating the beautiful of light shows. The win went to Alister due to one thing, his creativity. It was incredibly hard for Devaran to predict the moves of his son, sometimes Alister would cast things that wouldn’t seem to provide any advantage but coupled with timing could make the useless useable. Both Devaran and Lillith were extremely proud for their son. He had grown so much in such little time, the boy was seemingly ready to make his mark on the world. After the battle, Alister made his way to Silvermoon’s barracks and signed himself up to become one of the proud yet few individuals who protected the high home of the elves. Even after six years, Alister still fully intended to earn the hearts and minds of those who once doubted him for his blood. His mother Lilith was still not fully on board with the idea, she believed that he didn’t need to prove anything , that he had already showed enough merit to those around him. His father, on the other hand, was fully on board with it. After six years of training Alister, Devaran felt that Alister’s path was with the service, and that he should in fact sign up. It took deep convincing from her husband, but eventually Lillith gave her blessing to Alister. Though she worried for her son’s health, Lillith knew that Alister was indeed ready for whatever threats the world could throw at her son. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:The Citrine Eagle